Antibacterial compositions, such as hand soaps and body washes, are typically used to clean a user's skin and to destroy bacteria and other microorganisms on the skin. Often, these antibacterial compositions are used on the user's hands, arms, face, and other parts of the user's body. Often, the antibacterial products will include surfactants which act to both destroy bacteria and remove the bacteria from the skin.
Some commercial antibacterial products will include surfactants that make up 20.0 weight percent or more of the antibacterial compositions to achieve the antibacterial efficacious standards established by the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) of the United States. Unfortunately, high levels of surfactants can cause skin irritation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have antibacterial compositions that meet FDA standards while having lower levels of surfactants. In addition, it is desirable that the antibacterial compositions be less prone to causing skin irritation. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.